


Luminiera

by Meijune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Love Letters, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meijune/pseuds/Meijune
Summary: Yuuri yang tak kuasa menahan kekerasan dan pemerasan yang terus terjadi akhirnya ia membalasnya dengan mengirimkan sepucuk surat kepada orang yang ia benci, Victor agar dia berhenti memerasnya. Dan ia berhasil. (Di upload di ffn pula)





	1. Q

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh ff yg bu Dok baca. Drarry hhhnng. Tapi cerita nya beda jauh kok uwu.

Empat hal yang Katsuki Yuuri ketahui.

Pertama. Ia membenci keramaian. Meskipun keramaian bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya yang terbiasa tinggal dirumah dengan usaha pemandian air panas namun akhir-akhir ini ia merasa perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Semenjak hari itu— Hari dimana ia dipermalukan oleh orang-orang. Ia mulai kesusahaan untuk bertatap muka dengan yang lainnya terkecuali keluargannya. Setiap melihat mereka, rasa malu dan tidak mengenakkan selalu muncul.

Ia berlari melewati lorong kelas menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya didalam toilet. Ia duduk dan menaruh tasnnya diatas pangkuan. Ia menunduk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan. Toilet ada tempat yang nyaman untuk melarikan diri dari kejamnya kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang ini. Meskipun ia sering merasa tidak nyaman mendengar suara gemercik air yang keluar dan bau khasnya dan terkadang terdengar suara sesuatu yang masuk kedalam air. Tapi ia harus bertahan karena toilet hanyalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman dari kejaraan orang-orang itu. Bisa saja ia pulang begitu saja namun akan sangat disayangkan jika ia melewatkan satu saja materi yang akan dosen ajarkan hari ini. Makanya ia memilih untuk tetap bertahan.

  
Seharusnya ini adalah tempat yang aman— seharusnya...

“Yuuri kau ada didalam sana?!” teriak seseorang dari luar sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu dengan keras. “Hei janganlah takut. Ayo keluar dan bermain bersamaku.”  
*  
Kedua. Ia membenci orang yang mengusik dunia miliknya. Bisa diumpamakan orang yang tengah mengedor pintu dengan kencang itu adalah seorang yang mencoba menyusup kedunianya. Walaupun ruangan sempit itu tidak sebesar dengan istana pikirannya namun orang itu berhasil mengusik Yuuri.

Orang itu menggedor-ngedor pintu dengan pace semakin cepat dan keras karena Yuuri tidak merespon. Karena merasa risih ia menjawab dengan setengah hati. “Apa yang kau mau?” tanyanya dengan nada tertahan.

“Cepat keluar dari sana dia ingin mengajakmu bermain.”

Ia menyadari kalau dirinya begitu lemah dan juga sendirian. sehingga ia dengan mudah diperbudak oleh sekumpulan manusia madesu. Dan salahnya juga karena ia tidak pandai berteman dan membuat kesan buruk kepada lain sehingga ia agak kesusahan untuk mencari kenalan. Mungkin jika ada satu saja teman disamping nya maka hal ini dapat ia hindari. Ia juga sudah mencoba melawan manusia-manusia madesu itu namun karena ia sendirian maka mereka tidak mudah untuk dilawan. Mengikuti perintah mereka adalah salah satu jalan keluar yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Dengan berat hati ia membuka pintu. Pemuda itu menyapanya dengan senyum licik.  
“Kenapa kau lama sekali? Cepat mereka pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Hei babi pastikan kau membawa semuanya.”

Mereka langsung pergi menuju bangunan tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari gedung fakultas. Karena sudah terbelengkalai maka wajar jika disepanjang jalan terlihat beberapa bagian bangunan yang rusak seperti : cat bangunan yang memudar, plafon atap yang jebol karena terkikis cuaca, serpihan kaca dilantai dan juga sekeliling gedung yang ditutupi seng untuk mencegah orang masuk kedalam. Tapi masih saja ada yang membandel seperti halnya Yuuri dan pemuda itu.

Dengan melewati celah dari seng yang sengaja dirusak maka masuk lah mereka ketempat itu dengan mudahnya. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3— Tempat dimana manusia madesu itu berkumpul.

Ternyata sudah ada sebelas orang menunggunya disana. Mereka sibuk meminum sesuatu dari botol itu. Bahakan beberapa terlihat sedang merokok. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah ketua dari perkumpulan tersebut. Ia sedang duduk dipinggir jendela sembari menatap langit kelabu. (Itulah yang membuat Yuuri heran ketika yang lain sedang sibuk merokok dan mabuk hanya dia sendiri yang paling “waras.”)

“Akhirnya datang juga.” Katanya sambil menoleh kearah Yuuri dan anak buahnya. Ia bangun dan mendekati Yuuri. Reflek anak buahnya melangkah mundur kebelakang boss.  
“Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?” ucapanya yang datar membuat Yuuri terktekan. Ditambah dengan sorot mata yang menusuk itu sudah cukup membuat Yuuri ketakutan. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya dihadapan pria itu. “Huh... Kau mau kabur dariku lagi seperti hari itu lagi? Dari wajahmu seperti nya kau berniat untuk kabur lagi. Baiklah akan kumaafkan kau kali ini selama kau membawanya. Apa kau membawanya?”  
“Ti-Tidak...” jawab Yuuri. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah sehingga ia tidak melihat langsung wajah boss.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku merasa tidak enak dengan keluargaku. Mereka... Sudah bekerja mati-matian dan aku menghamburkan jerih payah mereka begitu saja.”

Jawaban yang agak mengejutkan pria itu. Tapi bukannya luluh ia justru menarik rambut Yuuri— Memaksa dirinya untuk menatapnya. Ia sempat mengalihkan matanya tapi cengkraman kuat dipipinya membuat Yuuri harus menghadapinya.

“Yuuri... Babi kecilku.. Kenapa kau harus peduli dengan keadaan mereka padahal kau sendiri berada diujung tanduk. Seharusnya kau menurutiku, bukan mereka.” Ia melepaskan cengkraman pipinya dan mendorong Yuuri hingga jatub kebelakang.

“Albert. Lakukan.”

“Baik Victor.”

*

Ketiga, Ia benci kekerasan. Semua orang juga pasti benci kekerasaan. Karena bekas luka yang ditinggalkan begitu perih dan menyakitkan bahkan dalam kasus lainnya hingga berbekas.

Kepalan tangan orang itu melukai pipi Yuuri. Diikuti beberapa tinju yang diarahkannya sembarang arah. Belum puas, laki-laki itu tidak lupa menendang Yuuri berulang-ulang kali sehingga Yuuri berteriak meminta ampun. Tapi suaranya tidak diindahkan oleh Albert maupun Victor itu sendiri. Ingin membalas tapi terlalu lemah. Karena itu ia membenci dirinya yang tak berdaya.

“Ba-Baiklah a-akan ku minta mereka uang lagi. Jangan pukuli aku kumohon!!”

Victor memeberi tanda berhenti kepada Albert. “Kau yakin?”

“....Y-Ya...”

Yuuri bangun dengan bertumpu menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perut yang terasa sakit. Kepalanya mendangak ke Victor dan Albert. Matanya berlinang tapi baik Victor maupun Albert tidak akan mengasihinya. Tak berselang lama Victor membuka mulut untuk mengurangi suasana menegangkan.

“Baiklah. Uang itu harus ada dalam dua minggu lagi atau tidak akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan.”

Yuuri mengangguk ketakutan. Secepat mungkin ia bangkit dan bergegas pergi meskipun dengan langkah terpincang-pincang. Sedikit goncangan membuat luka diperutnya terasa nyeri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara rintihan yang ingin ia keluarkan. “Setidaknya aku bisa melarikan diri dari sini” pikirnya. Walaupun kesusahan untuk berjalan namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil kembali kegedung fakultas dengan seolah-seolah dia baik-baik saja. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga tidak mempedulikan dirinya jadi hal itu bukanlah masalah yang besar untuk Yuuri.

*

Keempat, ia membenci Victor Nikiforov. Iya dia membenci pemuda bernama Victor Nikiforov itu. Bukan karena ia iri dengan kelebihan yang ia punya melainkan karena Victor berhasil mempermalukannya dihadapan banyak orang. Kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi tapi hingga detik ini ia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Karena hal itu sekarang ia menjadi seorang budak. Ia tidak begitu mengharapkannya tapi jika ia tidak menuruti perintah mereka maka Victor akan mempermalukannya lagi. Dilema. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua pilihan yang dihadapkan tidak membawa jalan keluar yang memuaskan.

  
Ia masuk kedalam ruang kelas dan duduk dibagian atas dekat dengan jendela. Karena masih sepi makanya ia masih bisa memilih tempat duduk. Ia menaruh tas diatas meja dan menggunakannya sebagai bantalan kepala. Tanganya menyentuh luka lebam diperutnya. Ia merintih. Tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya bahkan orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengisi kursi yang kosong itu. Dalam kurun waktu 5 menit bangku sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dan Victor salah satunya.

Kehadirannya selalu diawali dengan suara teriakkan perempuan. Dan jika Yuuri mendengar teriakan perempuan berarti Victor tidak jauh dari situ. Matanya memincing tajam memperhatikan Victor dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum dan terlihat berbaur dengan manusia yang lain. Setelah puas berbicara dengan yang lain barulah ia duduk dan menunggu dosen tiba.

Yuuri diam-diam mengamati Victor dari kejauhan untuk mencari kelemahannya. Berharap dengan kelemahan itu ia bisa menjatuhkan Victor. Namun semenjak pertama kalinya ia mengamati Victor, ia sama sekali belum menemukan kelemahannya. Dan ia merasa seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Hal kecil yang ia amati tentang dirinya selalu menarik perhatian Yuuri. Dan jika ia terus memperhatikannya lagi... Mungkin Yuuri akan jatuh cinta dengan pemuda rusia itu.

Victor mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas. Itu terlihat seperti buku tapi ia tidak tahu apa isi persisnya. Karena begitu banyak orang jadi ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan orang disebelahnya.

“Seorang Victor membaca kisah romansa?! Manis sekali!. Hei kalian bagaimana kalau kita kirimkan pemuda yang malang ini sebuah surat cinta?! Apa ada yang berminat?”

Satu kelas langsung dipenuhi keriuhan. Para perempuan berteriak tapi hal itu tak berselang lama saat dosen masuk. Kelas kembali kondusif.

...Kurasa aku bisa membalas perbuatannya.

Victor nikiforov sering sekali terlihat selalu bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Namun sayangnya dari puluhan orang yang ia kencani tidak ada satupun perempuan yang berhasil menaril hati Victor. Hingga berhembus kabar kalau dia adalah seorang gay. Tapi ia tidak mau membuka mulut untuk soal orientasi sexualnya. Karena laki-laki itu terkesan misterius maka hingga sekarang masih banyak perempuan yang mencoba menggaetnya meskipun kabar itu masih berhembus hingga sekarang.

XXX

Pada akhirnya ide gila itu batal terlaksana. Victor berbicara didepan kelas sambil meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.  
“Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena akan sangat disayangkan jika surat yang kalian berikan kepadaku dibuang saja olehku. Makanya lebih baik kalian tidak perlu mengirimkannya. Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan kalian tapi...”

Hal itu langsung menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana. Hingga keluar dari kampus pun ia masih mendengar suara para perempuan satu kampusnya bergosip di terminal. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesarkan karena ia juga akan merasa risih jika dikirimi ribuan surat cinta.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Benar-benar kesalahan yang fatal buatku. Apa dia tidak menyadarinya?

Hari ini Yuuri berniat untuk langsung pulang. Ia tidak ingin mampir dulu ke rumah makan untuk hari ini. Perutnya masih terasa perih karena bekas tendangann Albert. Begitu ia sampai rumah ia membuka sepatunya dan menaruh kesembarang tempat. Melempar tasnya keatas kasur barulah ia mencari salep dikotak p3k. Luka lebam terlihat sangat besar. Pantas saja terasa sangat perih dari pada biasanya. Ia merebahkan dirinya begitu saja setelah memberi salep.

Dan tentunya ia tidak akan mengikuti perkataan mereka. Walaupun ia harus terkena imbasnya tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus meminta orang tuanya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Yuuri bekerja hanya saja kampusnya melarang setiap mahasiswanya bekerja. Jadi ia harus menaati peraturan jika tidak mau di keluarkan.

Selain beristirahat ia juga sedang mencari ide untuk dituliskan dikertas kosong. Sesuatu yang membuat seorang Victor tersentuh. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Victor berhenti menyakitinya. Tapi kata seperti apa yang harus ia tulis? Dengan malas ia raih tas. Mengabil kertas dari buku dan juga pulpen. Ia hanya mengasal menulis. Jika ia salah maka ia akan mengambil kertas dan menulis ulang. Mencari diksi yang tepat dan juga berimajinasi.

Dear Russian prince.  
Jika kamu pikir aku menulis ini karena ulah temanmu itu, maka kau harus menghela nafas lega. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak berminat mengatas namakan surat yang kau baca ini adalah sebagai surat cinta. Aku menulis surat ini atas dasar opiniku tentangmu dan juga sebelum temanmu mulai bercanda. Bagaimana aku tahu candaan temanmu? Oh tentu banyak sekali orang yang berbicara mengenai dirimu karena menurut mereka permintaan maafmu itu seperti sebuah sindiran bagi mereka yang menyukaimu Tenang mereka tidak akan memarahimu toh kau punya kawan dibelakang jadi jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggil mereka.

Ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, pangeranku. Aku hanya memberitahumu saja. Jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika menyinggungmu perasaanmu.

Aku menulis surat ini karena aku menghargai dan mengagumimu karena kau selalu ramah dan baik kesemua orang dan kuharap kau bukan sedang menjilat mereka dengan wajah tampan dan omonganmu yang manis itu. Karena itu akan merusak reputasimu jika mereka tahu.

Aku memanggil mu pangeran bukan karena aku suka berlandaskan cinta tapi karena aku kagum sekali kepadamu karena kau selalu berhasil mengingatkanku bayangan seorang pangeran dalam imajinasiku saat aku kecil. Baik dan ramah kepada rakyatnya dan juga ringan tangan— itulah beberapa hal yang masih kuingat hingga sekarang. Lalu ia mencintai seorang gadis lalu menikahinya dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan anak-anaknya. Itu lah sepenggal imajinasiku dulu. Dan dulunya aku berharap bisa menjadi seorang pangeran seperti itu.

Tapi bagiku kau adalah seorang pangeran yang kesepian. Selalu saja menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca novel romansa untuk mengisi kekosongan hati untuk sementara. Berharap kehangat cinta yang terukir dibuku itu mampu melelehkan es yang membekukan hatimu. Dan terkadang menatap langit untuk mencari ketentraman hati jika kau tidak merasakan kehangatannya. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin berbagi kehangatan dengamu tapi kenapa kau menolak mereka semua? Maafkan aku jika pertanyaanku sedikit menyinggung privasimu.

Ibumu tentunya juga sering berbagi kehangatan kasih. Tapi pasti akan berbeda jika kau mempunyai seorang pacar. Walaupun begitu pasti ada saja diantara orang yang kau kencani hanya mengharapkan wajahmu yang rupawan atau mungkin kekayaanmu tapi kuyakin diantara puluhan atau mungkin ratusan perempuan yang menyukaimu pasti ada satu orang yang dengan tulus mencintaimu. Dan mungkin dengan kehangatan itu kau bisa berubah dan berhenti menyakiti orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak kau sakiti.

Kira-kira apakah ada seorang gadis yang berhasil melelehkan hatinya yang sedingin es itu? Kuharap dia bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu. Aku hanyalah seorang yang menghargaimu dan mengagumimu. Selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan karena aku tidak pantas berada didekatmu. Mungkin kau penasaran siapa diriku sebenarnya tapi nama bukanlah suatu hal yang harus perlu kau tahu. Selama kenangan indah terukir didalam hatimu maka nama bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kau ingat.

Dan kau tidak perlu mencaritahu siapa aku karena aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Mungkin terdengar seperti stalker tapi aku bukanlah seorang stalker. Aku masih cukup tahu diri untuk batasan privasi seseorang. Dan jika boleh kusarankan coba kau baca novel berjudul “Unseen Future” Ceritanya begitu luar biasa bahkan aku sendiri sampai tidak tahan membaca bagian klimaksnya. Begitu menegangkan! Kuharap kau mau membacanya.

Jika kau membalas. Aku tidak bisa membalasmu langsung begitu saja. Mungkin tiga hari atau mungkin bisa saja seminggu. Dan bisa jadi dua minggu kalau aku sedang sibuk.

Aku tidak bisa memaksamu berubah karena itu adalah kehendakmu sendiri.

Yours  
Q.

Yuuri menghela nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum puas berhasil menyelesaikan surat tepat jam dua belas malam. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar kalo sedari tadi ia menulis diatas kasur. Ia lipat surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Lalu mengganti baju dan langsung tidur begitu saja.

Ia tidak yakin isi suratnya dapat menggugah isi hati Victor. Karena surat yang ia tulis terasa bagaikan surat cinta tersirat. Seperti dirinya ingin cintanya diakui oleh Victor. Tapi Yuuri tidak menyukai pemuda itu jadi mana mungkin jatuh cinta bukan?  
Ia berharap pesan yang ia utarakan sampai ketangan Victor dan rencananya berjalan dengan mulus. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor juga manusia biasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Reupload di ffn

Tidak ada hal yang berubah dalam keseharian Victor.

Semuanya kembali normal meskipun kemarin sempat terjadi kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh temannya yang tiba-tiba saja menyelenggarakan sayembara : kirimkan surat cinta kalian kepada Victor.

Victor tidak ambil pusing dengan candaan temannya itu hanya saja jika mereka— fansnya benar-benar mengirimkan surat kepada dirinya maka itulah adalah sebuah bencana baginya. Dan seperti dugaannya. Kebanyakan fans "nakal"nya mengirimkan surat hingga bertumpuk-tumpuk. Bahkan dirinya hari ini harus menerima setumpuk surat yang ada diatas meja dan juga didalam lokernya. Dengan kesal ia ambil semua itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli surat itu lecek, sobek atau rusak.

"Ini semua ulahmu" gerutunya. "Jika kau tidak memulainya maka aku tidak akan mendapatkan surat sebanyak ini!"

"Maaf Victor. Lagipula aku tidak tahan dengan sisi nerd-mu itu." jawabnya sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Victor. "Kau bisa membuangnya nanti dirumah kan?" bisiknya. Ia takut ucapannya terdengar dan membuat orang-orang itu tersinggung.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu." Ia membuka binder yang barusan ia keluarkan dari tas. Tangannya memegang pulpen dan ia siap kapan saja menulis. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai festival besok..."

Victor menulis semua ide yang temannya utarakan. Terkadang ia mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud temannya. Walaupun ia menunjukkan wajah antusiasnya tapi sebenarnya dibalik ekspresi itu tersimpan sebuah rasa malas dan kebosanan. Ya, ia bisa dibilang muak dengan semua pekerjaannya. Toh lagi pula dia dipilih orang karena kharisma dan wajah tampannya.

Sebenarnya ia enggan tapi mereka bersikukuh ingin mengangkat Victor menjadi salah satu bagian dari panitia. Ini bukan masalah uang melainkan waktu yang harus terbuang sia-sia untuk festival yang tidak ingin ia urus. Padahal diluar sana masih banyak orang lebih berkompeten dari pada dia dan juga masih banyak orang yang mau menjadi salah satu panitia selain dirinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengakhiri perbincangan kali ini. Setelah selesai mereka keluar ruang kelas dan segera menuju kekantin untuk makan siang.

"Victor!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil ia menoleh dan menemukan dosennya-- orang yang memanggilnya berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kelas. Tangannya membuat isyarat untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa pak?"   
"Kurasa ini milikmu." ia mengambil amplop yang terlipat dari saku bajunya dan menyodorkannya ke Victor. Victor langsung mengambilnya dan membaca bagian depan surat.

For Russian Ice Prince.

"Kukira itu buatku karena amplop itu kutemukan terselip buku absen. Tapi setelah kulihat namanya aku tahu ini milik siapa. Kamu adalah satu-satu nya orang yang imagenya sesuai dengan tulisan itu jadi... Akan kukembalikan kepadamu. Kuharap kau membacanya dan tidak membuangnya. Kalau begitu bapak permisi dulu."

Setelah dosennya pergi kearah yang berlawanan kini giliran mereka yang pergi menuju kantin. Tak lupa amplop yang Victor dapatkan tadi dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin membacanya dirumah nanti namun ia harus menahan rasa penasarannya.

Tak butuh lama untuk sampai dikanti dan ternyata disana sudah menunggu teman-teman satu geng yang lain. Mereka menghampirinya. Victor duduk disebelah temanya yang bernama Mila.   
Kantin semakin riuh dengan suara mereka. Tapi Victor tidak terhitung. Ia memilih diam dan memperhatikan mereka. Meskipun Mila menyapanya dan berharap ia larut dalam perbincangan namun sia-sia Victor masih tidak mau. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang kerumah lalu tidur dikasur. Membaca beberapa judul buku atau bermain beberapa game baru. Tapi keinginan itu harus ia tunda dulu untuk sekarang ini karena ia masih harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang dihadapannya. Ia ingin sekali pulang lebih dulu namun merasa tidak enakkan dengan yang lain.

Handphonenya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Itu adalah sebuah pemberitahuan pesan singkat. Pesan singkat dari seorang yang tidak bisa dibilang ia sukai. Hubungannya dengan wanita itu hanyalah pelampiasaan saja. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa suka dengannya. Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikit pun meskipun mereka sudah sering bertukar pesan, sering berkencan dan melakukan hal yang lain.

Mereka hingga saat ini saling berhubungan karena mereka berdua sama-sama diuntungkan. Victor dan dia dapat menghindari godaan dan kejaraan para fansnya— itulah kelebihannya.

Dan berkat pesan singkat itu, Victor bisa kabur dari teman-temannya.

"Dari pacarmu ya?" celetuk Albert.

"Um. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Semoga beruntung Victor"

Victor dengan mobil sedan miliknya menuju ke cafe yang ia tuju. Tidak butuh lama untuk sampai sana karena tempatnya memang strategis. Tempat itu begitu luas dan asri dengan cat dinding merah di padukan dengan warna hitam di beberapa sisinya sehingga terkesan bersemangat. Hari ini tempat itu sangat ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang nongkrong bersama atau ada yang sebagian menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dengan membaca buku atau gadgetnya.

Walaupun tempat itu terbilang nyaman untuk membaca buku tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenikmatan rumah.

"Victor!" Panggil salah seorang wanita. "Aku menunggumu. Ayo sekarang kita masuk."

Hah... Keluar dari kandang macan masuk kelubang buaya.

  
XXX

Nama perempuan itu Mira. Seorang public figure. Terkenal karena kecantikan dan predikatnya sebagai seorang puteri sekaligus terkenal karena ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Kebanyakan orang menganggap kalau Victor ada orang yang beruntung namun mereka salah.

Mereka duduk dilantai 2. Memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang mereka berdua berbincang satu sama lain. Perbincangan mereka terkadang membahas buku, kejadian yang terjadi tadi dan gossip yang beredar namum kebanyakan mereka berbincang mengenai buku favorit masing-masing. Ya, Mila adalah pecinta buku. Makanya Victor bersyukur mengenal dirinya. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mengerti jika diajak membahas buku.

"Sukeroku membuat buku baru! Aku baru saja melihat sampel covernya!" ia menunjukkan gambar dari handphonenya. "Tak kusangka dia membuat buku baru lagi!"

"Sukeroku ya... Hmmm aku saja belum selesai membaca seri bukunya yang pertama dan sekarang ada yang kedua..."

"Apa perlu kuberi spoiler?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Lagi pula tinggal beberapa lembar lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku membaca ulang Platonic Love. Nanti jika aku berada dirumah akan kubaca seri pertamanya Sukeroku."

Victor menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya menunjukkan ke-engganan. Mira menyadarinya tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu--supaya ia bisa memastikannya.

Kemudian makanan datang. Victor langsung menghabiskan pesananya secepat mungkin. Lalu setelah makan ia memperhatikan Mira yang sedang makan dengan anggunnya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak betah ya, Victor. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?"

"..Ya.... Ada sesuatu yang mengangguku. Karena itu—"

"Ya baiklah kau boleh pulang seperti biasa. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menahanmu."

"Terima kasih Mira."

Victor pamit dan memberika uang kepada Mila untuk membayar pesanannya.

Ia langsung pulang menuju rumahnya yang ada di tengah kota. Karena macet, ia membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai rumah. Ia masuk rumah dengan tidak begitu sabaran. Sepatu yang ia gunakan ia geletakkan disembarang tempat dan begiu pula tasnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan amplop putih dari kantung celana dan membukanya dengan kasar. Lalu ia duduk diatas kasur untuk membacanya.

Dear Russian Prince

Victor menahan rasa gelinya ketika membaca pembukaan. Oh kenapa kau tidak begitu konsisten sekali.   
Jika kamu pikir aku menulis ini karena ulah temanmu itu, maka kau harus menghela nafas lega. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak berminat mengatas namakan surat yang kau baca ini adalah sebagai surat cinta. Aku menulis surat ini atas dasar opiniku tentangmu dan juga sebelum temanmu mulai bercanda. Bagaimana aku tahu candaan temanmu? Oh tentu banyak sekali orang yang berbicara mengenai dirimu karena menurut mereka permintaan maafmu itu seperti sebuah sindiran bagi mereka yang menyukaimu Tenang mereka tidak akan memarahimu toh kau punya kawan dibelakang jadi jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggil mereka.  
Victor membacanya perlahan-lahan. Takut ia salah mengartikan kata-kata yang ada. Satu hal yang ia sadari setelah membaca surat ini adalah : surat ini terkesan seperti surat cinta yang isinya tersirat. Dari semua itu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah penulis itu berhasil menguak sebagian dirinya yang tertutup oleh topeng. Dia selalu mengawasi Victor-- mengobservasi dirinya.

Victor Nikiforov adalah orang yang terkenal jadi wajar jika banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Namun Victor sering sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan tidak kurang dari sehari sehingga banyak yang mengatakan kalau dirinya gay. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua ia tidak mau mengatakan privasinya tersebut. Karena kemisteriusannya itu hingga saat ini ia masih dikejar oleh para perempuan.

Yang penulis itu tuliskan hampir benar— atau memang semuanya benar. Dan jika hal sekecil ini saja ia tahu apalagi hal besar yang ia sembunyikan dibalik topengnya. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar seperti sebuah ancaman bagi kehidupan Victor Nikiforov dan Victor harus menghentikannya.

Apa dia adalah salah satu dari puluhan perempuan yang kusakiti?

Ia mengambil kertas dan menuliskan surat balasan. Begitu selesai ia tersadar.

Bagaimana aku menyampaikan surat ini?

XXX

Yuuri duduk dikantin. Ia sedang membaca buku berjudul : When The Sea Torturing Us. Matanya fokus pada tinta hitam diatas kertas. Sesekali ia tertawa setelah membaca beberapa bagian yang tertulis disana. Walau dia asyik sendiri membaca-- hingga serasa masuk dunianya sendiri namun Yuuri tidaklah lengah.

"Victor kenapa kau was-was begitu?"

Begitu mendengar nama itu, Yuuri langsung mencari mereka. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari Yuuri sehingga Yuuri bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Hah...susah dijelaskan."

"Jangan-jangan karena surat itu?"

Yuuri tidak langsung senang mendengar dugaan Albert. Bisa saja surat yang dimaksud itu adalah surat milik orang lain selain dirinya

"Ya. Surat yang diberi oleh dosen kemarin. Haah... Aku tidak tahu harus memberikannya kepada siapa. Toh dia cuma menulis Q."

Ia ingin sekali membalas keluhan Victor tapi jika dia membalasnya maka identitasnya sebagai Q akan diketahui oleh Victor. Karena itu ia lebih baik diam dan mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak taruh dimeja dosen dikelas? Waktu itu dia menaruhnya disana juga kan?"

"Ah kau benar juga."

Cerobohnya diriku. Seharusnya waktu itu aku memberitahunya untuk menaruhnya dikolong meja miliknya.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari sana. Tak berselang lama Yuuri mengikuti dari belakang. Victor masuk kekelas dan segera menaruh amplop itu. Sembari menunggu Victor keluar dari kelas Yuuri berpura-pura memojokkan dirinya sembari membaca buku. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Albert yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Victor keluar dan mereka langsung saja pergi entah kemana. Setelah dirasa jauh Yuuri masuk kedalam kelas. Ia menuju meja dosen dan menemukan amplop putih dengan nama Q disana. Ia ambil dan masukkan kedalam tas sebelum akhirnya pulang kerumah.

Entah kenapa perjalanannya terasa begitu lama. Hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan tak sabar ingin membaca surat dari Victor. Begitu sampai rumah ia menaruh sepatunya begitu saja dan langsung duduk menyila diatas lantai. Ia buka surat itu perlahan-lahan.   
Q  
Akan kuluruskan semua karena kau yang memulainya.  
Kau bukanlah milikku atau “mungkin” belum menjadi milikku. Aku cukup senang mengetahui kau dengan rendah hati mengakui dirimu sebagai “milikku,— Pangeran Es Dari Rusia.   
Yuuri menahan rasa geli yang keluar begitu membaca surat itu. Salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menggunakan kata-kata itu. Batinnya.   
Aku tidak akan menerima jika penulis lain yang menuliskannya disurat mereka “yours” terkecuali dirimu seorang. Karena kau membuatku terkesan. Kau berhasil mencuri hatiku dengan opinimu yang berhasil menebak sebagian diriku yang tertutup oleh topeng. Dengan kata lain kau adalah penghalangku—Atau mungkin juga tidak. Karena aku masih belum mengenalmu maka akan kuanggap dirimu sebagai gangguan.  
Setiap harinya kau selalu mengawasiku dan kau tidak mau mengakui dirimu sebagai seorang stalker? Menyedihkan sekali.   
Yuuri mendengus “Jika aku mengakuinya maka aku akan mati.”  
Semua yang kau tuliskan itu benar namun tidak semuanya. Jika kau bisa menulis semua itu berarti kau tahu alasanku selalu mengakhiri hubungan dengan mereka bukan? Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya. Dan maafkan aku tapi hidupku tidak seindah imajinasimu. Aku sadar kalau aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Aku sama seperti dirimu—Hanya manusia biasa.   
Dan hal ini membuatku merasa bersalah.   
Begitu membacanya. Yuuri meremas kertasnya.  
Dirimu bagaikan seorang penyihir yang mencoba masuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari anggota kerajaan dengan cara kotor. Tapi tak masalah selama itu bisa membuatmu tutup mulut maka aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu dan mengangkatmu sebagai penasehatku.  
Mata Yuuri melebar setelah membacanya. Dia.. Dia...!!! Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membaca kata “penasehatku.” Dia memberiku kode!

Dan Satu hal lagi. Terima kasih telah menyarankanku sebuah bacaan baru. Setelah melihat sinopsis bukunya aku malah tambah penasaran. Kebetulan juga genre dan tema yang diangkat sesuai dengan kesukaanku mungkin akan kubaca nanti.

Q kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil melelehkan es dihati ini. Karena itu akan kukejar kau hingga keujung dunia.   
Dan jangan lupa taruh balasanmu dalam meja kolongku.

Milikmu  
Victor. N.

Yuuri tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang dibentuk bibirnya. Langkah pertama yang ia lakukan berhasil. Kini tinggal menuntunnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya.   
Kuharap surat ini adalah senjata terkuat milikku. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...

**Author's Note:**

> Niatnya malam ini mau upload ch2 dan coba tebak. Datanya corrupt. Dan udah 6 halaman (gaketauan berapa kata karena nulis Via hape) hadeh capek.


End file.
